I Will
by Lady Camille
Summary: Tidak perlu kata-kata muluk untuk meluapkan penyesalan yang dalam. Tidak perlu hiperbola untuk menyampaikan terima kasih. Dan tidak perlu berlarut untuk sebuah penyesalan, keterpurukan bukan jalan keluar, merenungi kesalahan juga bukan harapan. SNAPEDAY!


**HAPPY SNAPEDAY...**

Severitus! Fic yang menyatakan Severus Snape adalah ayah kandung Harry Potter. Don't like Don't read!

AU,untuk banyak hal yang diselewengkan dan plot yang tidak urut, lupakan kalau ada yang namanya Dolores Umbridge.

Spesial thanks untuk mahaguru yang sangat saya hormati dan sayangi.. **Ambudaff-sama**.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**I Will**

By Niero

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

**Desember,**** 1979**

Badai salju menderu kencang, membekukan sungai kumuh yang terbentang di sepanjang Spinner's End, hanya suit angin yang terdengar meramaikan suasana, gelap, seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di lingkungan itu. Tidak ada seekor binatangpun yang menampakkan diri untuk berburu, tidak juga melantunkan suara-suara yang biasanya melengkapi iringan malam.

Tapi ada kaki yang manapak hati-hati, mungkin takut terpelesat gundukan salju. Sesosok dengan jubah dan tudung yang dinaikkan. Syal merah dengan warna senada dengan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit tersembul mengidentifikasi kalau sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan. Ia terus melangkah ke sebuah rumah, tidak perlu mengetuk ia mengancungkan tongkatnya ke lubang kunci, sesaat pintu terbuka, dan langsung masuk tanpa ragu.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Sev," pelan suara perempuan tadi mulai terdengar di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tadi dimasukinya. "Kau tidak tahu sakitnya perasaanku melihatmu bersama para Death Eater itu, kau hanya diperbudak Voldemort! Aku hanya ingin kau keluar, Sev! Bahkan saat itu aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan kau berjanji akan keluar, tapi sekarang apa?!"

"Dan kau berjanji akan meninggalkan Gryffindor arogan keparat itu, tapi sampai detik ini tidak kau lakukan. Kau juga membohongiku, Lils." dari nada suaranya terkesan memendam emosi yang siap meledak, tapi ditahan.

"Aku—" tidak bisa, sang perempuan tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya.

Lily sadar sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai Severus Snape, jauh berbeda dari yang orang pikiran. Ia mencintai sahabat kecilnya, Snape yang dulu, bukan Snape yang berubah dan bergabung dengan para penjahat Slytherin. Katakan ia tersingung dengan kata 'mudblood', tapi bukan maksudnya untuk menjauh dari Snape dan merapat pada James Potter. Sebenarnya membuat Snape cemburu lebih tepatnya.

Lama ia menunggu, tidak ada perubahan seperti yang diharapkan Lily pada diri Snape, justru sekarang James dan para Marauders tobat dadakan. Sangat diluar dugaan, James Potter sang troublemaker nomer satu di Hogwarts bisa menjadi Ketua Murid. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Dan cinta yang lain datang karena terbiasa. Kegigihan James akhirnya bisa meluluhkan Lily, tidak peduli walau ada yang menganggapnya serakah dengan mencintai dua laki-laki sekaligus.

Datang ke Spinner's seperti hari-hari sebelumnya memang. Tapi kali ini Lily nekat menembus salju, tidak akan senekat ini jika tidak ada hal penting. Ya, karena ada satu hal yang harus dikatakannya. Harus dikatakan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Jadi tidak boleh ada kata 'tidak bisa' di saat ini.

"—Aku.. hamil, Sev." lirih, dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Terperangah, mata Snape melebar.

"—ini anakmu." lanjut Lily.

"Bohong." Snape berpaling, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Lily. Gurat keras terpahat di wajah pucatnya. "Beraninya kau mengatakan itu anakku sedangkan kau akan menikah dengan si Potter."

"Karena itu yang terbaik, untukku, dan untuk anak ini. Dengar Sev, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk bersama dengan seorang Death Eater!"

Tidak ada balasan, Snape bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau berbuat apa. Tapi ia tidak menolak kalau apa yang dikatakan Lily adalah benar, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari Death Eater kecuali mati, bahkan mati sekalipun akan dijadikan Inferi.

Walaupun seperti itu, Snape mau tidak mau percaya kalau itu anaknya. Yang tertanam di rahim Lily adalah benihnya. Ia yang pertama memiliki Lily—seutuhnya.

"Lils," suara Snape hanya seperti dengung.

"Sekarang sudah terlambat Sev, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang aku berikan! Aku memang sangat bodoh karena peduli padamu!"

Snape masih berdiri terpaku, tidak memperhatikan Lily yang keluar dengan membanting pintu rumahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus mengambil jalan yang mana, sementara Voldemort baru saja mengajarinya terbang tanpa sapu. Dengan rencana dari otak cemerlangnya, dengan kemampuan sihir dan Ramuan yang tiada duanya ia menjadi kepercayaan Voldemort. Ia sudah masuk jajaran elit Death Eater diusia 19 tahun, dan mundur bukan menjadi pilihan Snape saat ini.

-o-o0o-o-

**O****ktober, 1981**

Snape terduduk di lantai rumahnya, merosot dari posisi semula yang bersandar ke dinding. Sakit. Bukan fisiknya yang tersakiti tapi jiwanya. Ia tidak tahu setan mana yang merasuki dirinya, yang ia tahu dirinya sendirilah setan itu.

Orang macam apa yang tega membocorkan ramalan tentang anaknya sendiri. Kebodohan macam apa yang membuatnya dibutakan dendam terhadap James Potter sehingga mengaburkan akibat fatal terhadap Lily dan anaknya.

Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Pelan air matanya mulai menetes, hantaman bertubi-tubi yang mendera hatinya juga tusukan tajam terus menyayat dan tidak akan berhenti melukai jiwanya. Ia bagai dijatuhkan dari gunung tertinggi saat mendengar rencana Pangeran Kegelapan. Rencana dari apa yang baru saja diinformasikannya. Menyesal.

Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan Snape setelahnya hanya laki-laki itu. Ia membuang harga dirinya, rasa sesal yang datang saat semua benar-benar terlambat membuatnya harus merangkak meminta pertolongan pada Dumbledore. Menyerahkan diri padanya, tidak peduli seandainya Dumbledore akan mengirimnya ke Wizengamot. Dan ternyata Dumbledore—kalau boleh dikatakan mengampuninya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah.

Menyeka air mata yang menetes, masih ada jalan. Ya, ia berharap rencana Dumbledore berjalan lancar, semoga mantra _Fidelius_ dan Penjaga Rahasianya bisa dipercaya. Meskipun begitu ia khawatir, seperti digerogoti ketakutan.

Dan terbukti...

...Dark Mark di lengan memanas. Panggilan.

Bagaimana ia kembali ke sisi Voldemort dengan perasaan seperti ini, dengan hati yang kacau balau? Ia kuatkan hatinya, berasumsi Voldemort tidak ada waktu untuk memeriksa dirinya. Setengan berlari Snape menuju titik _Apparate_, dan dalam sekejap muncul di sisi Voldemort—langsung di Godric's Hollow.

Tidak. Batin Snape menjerit, ia hanya ber-_Apparate_ ke tempat di mana tuannya berada dan tidak menyangka kalau sudah berada di depan rumah Lily.

"Severus, kau ikut aku masuk." perintah Voldemort, "Yaxley, Lucius, kalian amankan pintu belakang. Lainnya tetap siaga di sini."

Tidak bisa begini, ia tidak percaya kenapa mantra _Fidelius_ tertembus. Dumbledore tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan dalam menanamkan mantra itu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana, pintu belakang ada dua Death Eater. Ikut melawan sama saja membuang nyawa, tidak masalah sebenarnya asalkan Lily dan anaknya selamat. Tapi, mampukah ia? Tidak, katakan ia memang pengecut.

"Yang Mulia, saya.."

"Kenapa, Severus? Aku sudah bilang lupakan perempuan itu. Ah, aku berikan dia padamu—untuk kau bunuh!" Voldemort bergerak, mendobrak pintu dengan acungan tongkat.

Terlihat James dengan murka juga mengacungkan tongkatnya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa—"

Snape tidak peduli pada semua itu, suara James juga seakan mengabur di telinganya. Ia hanya inginkan Lily, tidak tahu juga kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan menyerahkan perempuan itu padanya.

Voldemort tidak mau berbasa-basi, sinar kutukan mulai meluncur dari tongkatnya, dan saat itulah Snape bergerak, setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar yang diketahuinya ada Lily di sana.

Masuk. Dan bergegas menutup pintu. Waktunya tidak banyak.

"Sev?" kaget, tapi tidak takut. Matanya menatap tajam, sama tajamnya dengan mata James tadi.

"Lils—"

"Aku sudah tahu, kau akan membunuhku, dan membawa anakku pada Voldemort!"

Berjengit, tapi matanya terpaku pada bayi yang di gendong Lily. Tidak peduli pada kecaman dan ancaman, Snape maju, tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi Harry kecil. Putranya, yang ditelantarkannya.

Tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari bibir Lily, hanya suara-suara ledakan mantra dari arah bawah dan luar rumah yang terdengar. Tapi mata hijau itu menyelami mata hitam Snape, melihat luka yang dalam, dan ia tahu orang di depannya bisa dipercaya sekarang.

Lily bergerak mengitari seperauh kamarnya, menuju ke box bayi, dan meletakkan Harry di sana.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk melindungi nyawa Harry, dengan nyawaku." perempuan itu mengambil tongkat, mengarahkannya ke kening putra kecilnya. "Nyawaku akan kukorbankan untuk membuat proteksi—"

"Tidak!" kata Snape tegas, "Aku akan cari jalan, kalaupun tidak ada, biarkan aku yang mati di sini. Aku tidak mau kau—"

Tersenyum getir, "Dia putramu, Sev. Lindungi dia. Sampai usianya 17 tahun dia dalam perlindunganku, tapi selebihnya.. Aku hanya inginkan kau melindunginya, bukan yang lain, apa kau bersedia?" Lily kemudian melantunkan entah mantra apa, lalu muncul sinar biru dari ujung tongkatnya.

Ekspresi Snape tidak terbaca, percampuran antara marah dan kecewa—pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napas panjang. Berat untuk kehilangan Lily, tapi disanggupinya juga.

"Ya. Aku akan melindunginya. Akan aku lakukan, Lils."

Kali ini Lily benar-benar tersenyum, "Katakan pada Voldemort kau telah membunuhku.."

Cahaya biru yang meluncur lurus sirna bersamaan tubuh Lily yang terkulai, dan bersamaan juga dengan pintu yang diledakkan Voldemort. Kosong, Voldemort tidak menemukan apapun kecuali mayat Lily dan bayi yang menangis kencang.

"Ternyata kau kuat membunuhnya, Severus." Voldemort terkekeh, matanya melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar, "Aku beri waktu jika kau mau kabur menenangkan diri!"

Penuh seringai Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya, hanya satu rapalan mantra lagi dan ia maju selangkah menuju kejayaan.

Snape tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi, ia percaya pada Lily, pada proteksinya. Ia bertahan di tempat, bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Ledakan-ledakan dari depan dan belakang masih terjadi, lalu apa yang dilakukannya—tetap tidak ada.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan, melihat Pettigrew memotong kelingkingnya dan terjadi ledakan lagi, membuat beberapa anggota Orde yang entah kapan datangnya meregang nyawa. Tapi perhatian Snape segera teralih pada ledakan yang jauh lebih dasyat dari dalam rumah, membuat Voldemort terpental di saat terakhir.

Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut, mungkin hatinya bersorak mendengar lengking kesakitan yang menyayat, diiringi tubuh Voldemort yang mulai memudar. Snape terhenyak, keadaan semakin kacau dengan Death Eater yang lari pontang-panting ke segala arah. Hingga dalam sekejap suasana menjadi sunyi menyisakan dirinya—hanya dirinya. Penyerangan kali ini sukses memang, target terbantai semua—kecuali Harry, tapi imbas pada Pangeran Kegelapan jauh lebih sempurna. Pangeran Kegelapan—Musnah? Benarkah ini nyata?

Berlari, melompati beberapa reruntuhan, Snape mendengar tangis bayi. Memburunya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan sampai. Anaknya tidak kurang satu apapun, hanya ada tanda yang tertoreh di keningnya—kutukan. Snape tahu itu kutukan dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

Meskipun ragu, ia akhirnya menunduk mengecup pelan kening Harry, dan perlahan tangisan itu mereda. Ajaib. Snape lalu beralih pada jenazah Lily, terduduk di depannya, ditarik dalam pangkuan dan direngkuhnya erat entah sampai berapa lama.

"Severus,"

Suara yang begitu familiar, berwibawa dan menentramkan. Snape berdiri, melihat sosok Dumbledore dan seekor kucing yang kemudian bertransfigurasi menjadi wujud aslinya—McGonagall. Kemudian disusul makhluk setengah raksasa yang langsung berjalan menuju box bayi, mengangkat Harry dan menggendongnya.

"Pergilah ke Hogwarts, Severus, tunggu aku di sana. Auror akan segera menyisir tempat ini." Dumbledore berbicara tanpa melihat Snape.

Tidak membantah, Snape melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak pula bertanya akan di kemanakan anaknya—anaknya? Siapa yang tahu tentang ini, semua orang tahu Harry itu anak James Potter. Ia bisa saja pergi, tapi ia sudah berjanji. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Dumbledore sebagai imbalan terhadap upaya untuk meyelamatkan Lily, walaupun pada kenyataannya usaha Dumbledore gagal total. Pedih, semakin sakit, semakin terluka.

-

Suasana kantor Dumbledore tidak mengenakkan. Snape tertunduk, di depannya Dumbledore berdiri, tampak muram. Memberanikan diri, Snape mengangkat wajahnya, matanya seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Kupikir.. kau akan.. menjaganya.. agar selamat.." serak suara Snape terdengar, begitu sengsara.

"Dia dan James menaruh kepercayaan pada orang yang salah." kata Dumbledore, "Agak seperti kau, Severus. Kau berharap agar Voldemort tidak membunuhnya bukan?"

Menunduk lagi, napasnya semakin tidak teratur. Terdengar satu-satu. Harusnya tadi ia bertindak, bukan diam menyaksikan layaknya orang bodoh. "Tadi, harusnya aku saja.. yang mati.."

Masih menunduk, angan Snape terbang. Lily. Harry. Putranya. Mati. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya sakit—_Legillimens_. Tersentak, ia menatap mata Dumbledore.

Terdiam lama, sekarang seperti berganti, pandangan Dumbledore yang seolah meminta penjelasan. "Bukankah jalanmu ke depan sudah jelas, Severus? Bukankah kau baru saja berjanji pada Lily Evans kalau kau akan melindungi anaknya?"

Snape tercenung, Dumbledore benar-benar me-_Legillimens_ dirinya. Kalau begitu Dumbledore tahu kalau Harry adalah anaknya. Tidak, mungkin saja belum sampai pada bagian itu. Nyatanya Dumbledore tidak menyinggungnya.

"Kau melihat kematian Lily, pastikan pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia." Dumbledore memberi jeda, ia menarik napas panjang, "Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali, dan Harry akan dalam bahaya besar kalau saat itu tiba. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu, Severus. Bukan hanya untuk menjaga Harry, tapi untuk banyak hal."

"—Pangeran Kegelapan.. bukankah sudah pergi?"

Dumbledore menggeleng.

Sudah akan membantah, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana dasyatnya ledakan tadi, bagaimana Pangeran Kegelapan memudar. Dan sekarang ada yang mengatakan kalau Pangeran Kegelapan masih akan kembali? Mustahil bukan?

Dalam sunyi Snape mencoba menilai kesungguhan ucapan Dumbledore. Tidak mungkin juga bercanda dengan masalah serumit ini. Lalu menjaga Harry? Ia akan menjaganya, itu pasti, tanpa diperitah Dumbledore sekalipun ia akan melaksanakannya—dengan caranya. Tapi selain itu—memintanya untuk banyak hal, itu apa saja?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu, tapi jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun, Dumbledore. Tidak juga pada anak itu. Aku menginginkan janjimu.."

"Janjiku, Severus, bahwa aku tidak akan mengungkapkan apapun, dan tidak akan membuka sisi terbaikmu." Dumbledore memandang wajah Snape yang teramat menderita, "Kalau kau memang bersikeras.."

-o-o0o-o-

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Tahun demi tahun sudah dilewatinya, dari hanya sekedar menjadi asisten Slughorn sampai ia menggantikannya sebagai guru Ramuan. Posisi itulah yang diberikan Dumbledore padanya, sekalipun ia meminta posisi guru DADA. Ia sudah menggeluti Sihir Hitam dengan begitu dalam, bahkan di tahun awal bersekolah saja ia sudah mengerti banyak kutukan. Tapi tetap saja posisi itu tidak diberikan padanya.

Waktu terpanjangnya ia habiskan untuk meramu, mengurung diri dalam lembapnya ruang bawah tanah seakan takut akan sinar matahari. Keluar hanya seperlunya, ke hutan mencari tumbuhan langka, atau membeli bahan ramuan ke Diagon Alley, jika tidak menemukan yang dicarinya, Knockturn Alley bisa menjadi pilihan kunjungan selanjutnya.

Tapi sesekali ia memang menyempatkan ke Privet Drive, berdiri di kejauhan, dari jarak aman. Tiap kali ke sini ia melihat pertumbuhan Harry yang semakin lama semakin membuat tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Siksaan—putranya disiksa oleh Petunia. Kali ini, sekali lagi ditahan, Dumbledore mengatakan kalau tempat laknat itu yang terbaik untuk Harry sampai ia masuk Hogwarts.

"Maafkan Dad, Son.." Snape bergumam lirih nyaris tak terdengar sekalipun dari telinganya sendiri, kemudian ber-_ Disapparate _dan _Apparate_ di Hogsmeade.

Tahun ajaran baru, lagi, dan kali ini agak lain. 10 tahun sejak kejadian penyerangan pertama. Yang artinya hari ini Harry datang ke Hogwarts. Setidaknya Snape bisa sedikit bernapas lega, tentu saja ia akan lebih mudah untuk mengawasi Harry. Dan kesan pertama yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Kaca mata. Sejak kapan Harry memakai kaca mata itu? Entah apa, ada yang bangkit dari diri Snape—kaca mata yang sama seperti milik James Potter. Dan rambut anak itu, baiklah memang hitam seperti rambutnya tapi kesan berantakannya—sekali lagi mirip James Potter. Apa-apaan ini? Batin Snape meraung marah. Bukankan selama ini ia mengamatinya, bocah ringkih kurus yang dipekerjakan seperti peri rumah, tidak ada tanda mirip si arogan Gryffindor. Tapi sekarang, dari jarak sedekat ini? Kenapa bisa?

Dan pandangan keras mendapat balasan, putranya sendiri yang kini duduk di meja Gryffindor menatapnya penuh kebencian, seakan dendam tidak jelas James Potter padanya dititipkan pada Harry untuk diteruskan. Bagi Snape sebenarnya tidak masalah Harry mau menempati Asrama mana, tapi Gryffindor—ia berfirasat kenangan buruk akan bangkit.

Jika ingin ragu, sekaranglah saatnya. Dari perhitungan hari kelahiran—Harry jelas anaknya, dan Lily memang sudah hamil sebelum menikah dengan James. Perlukan mantra _Deoxyribonucleic Acidus_, mantra yang bisa menyamakan sel-sel tubuh antara dua orang, mencari apakah keduanya memang terhubung sebagai keluarga. Perlukan Snape melakukan itu untuk mengetahui kebenaran? Sekali lagi Snape memandang Harry, dan ingin menghancurkan kaca mata bulat yang dipakainya.

-

"—Apa yang menjadi keyakinanmu—jangan kau pertaruhkan lagi, Severus." kata Dumbledore pelan, matanya tetap mengamati buku yang dibacanya.

Belum menyahut, Snape masih berjalan hilir mudik dalam Kantor Kepala Sekolah itu. Perasaannya berantakan, ditipu, dibohongi, dimanfaaatkan, dan terus dimanfaatkan semua pihak. Tidak terkeculi Lily.

"Baiklah, dulu saat me_Legillimens_mu, Severus, aku sudah melihat faktanya. Anak Lily—anakmu.. Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak mempercayainya?"

Snape berhenti bergerak, "Dia—lebih mirip James Potter. Dan kau lihat Albus, dia hanya sedang-sedang saja, arogan, gemar melanggar peraturan, senang melihat dirinya ternama, suka mencari perhatian dan kurang ajar. Semuanya mengingatkanku pada Gryffindor sialan itu."

"Kau hanya melihat yang menjadi ketakutanmu, Severus. Aku bahkan melihatnya sebagai anak yang menyenangkan. Mirip Lily dulu dan cukup berbakat." Dumbledore kembali menekuni buku yang terbuka di mejanya, membalik halamannya dan melanjutkan berkata tanpa melihat wajah Snape, "Kembalilah ke kantormu, dan awasi Quirrell, ya."

Apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Dumbledore hanya membuatnya semakin kacau, yang menjadi keyakinannya sudah goyah. Mengibaskan jubahnya Snape melewati koridor dengan langkah tergesa, kembali ke Ruang Bawah Tanah.

-o-o0o-o-

Kuali menggelegak, mengepulkan sedikit hawa panas. Sang empunya masih mondar-mandir, menimbang ini, memotong itu, lalu kembali mengaduk ramuannya. Biasanya ia sedikit gembira jika sudah berkutat di Dungeon—kegembiraan yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi kali ini, wajah dinginnya membeku sampai ke dasar jiwa. Ia enggan, tapi Dumbledore memintanya—Wolfsbane. Kenapa ia harus? Baiklah, selama sekolah dulu Lupin memang tidak pernah mengganggunya. Tapi tetap saja, manusia serigala jejadian itu temannya si kepala besar Potter dan darah penghianat Black.

Diaduknya sekali lagi, lalu ditutup. Ramuannya akan sempurna setelah didiamkan selama 3 jam.

Snape duduk di meja kerjanya. Membaca Daily Prophet yang belum tersentuh sejak pagi, tapi kemudian dikembalikan ke tempat semula setelah sebelumya surat kabar sihir itu sedikit menerima remasan.

Belum selesai perkara Harry. Lupin datang menyusul. Lalu ditambah tawanan Azkaban—Sirius Black—melarikan diri. Sempurna sekali hidupmu, Severus.

Satu persatu, ia meyakinkan dirinya tentang Harry, sebenci apapun bocah itu padanya, seburuk apapun yang Snape coba lakukan, memotong poin, mempersulitnya dengan langganan detensi. Tapi sebenarnya ia selalu melindunginya, melindunginya dengan kesadaran penuh, keninginan sendiri bukan perintah. Dan sangkalan seperti apapun, tetap saja hati kecilnya mengatakan Harry adalah anaknya.

Berdiri, ia perlu bicara pada Dumbledore. Satu-satunya orang yang mempercayainya dan dipercaya Snape. Langkah cepatnya bukan karena terburu-buru, tapi memang seperti inilah kebiasannya. Setelah menaiki tangga dan berbelok ia bertemu dengan Lupin, tepat di depan patung Gargoyle. Siapa yang sudi menyapa? Tapi guru DADA itu justru tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Keramahan yang memuakkan, pikir Snape.

"Severus,"

Lupin menyapa, bahkan dengan nama kecilnya. Sejak kapan memangnya mereka akrab?

Menyebalkan.

Terkdang Snape menjadi sedikit peka terhadap sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa. Seperti halnya pandangan Lupin padanya, ia merasa pandangan itu sebenarnya pancaran rasa iba. Iba padanya? Tidakkan itu terbalik? Siapa di sini yang lebih mengenaskan dan perlu dikasihani?

Kalau menurut Dumbledore pasti mereka berdua sama-sama perlu belas kasihan. Seorang mantan Death Eater yang kehilangan pegangan dan Manusia Serigala yang terlunta, tentu tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakan mereka sebagai pengajar selain Dumbledore. Coba saja mereka ke Durmstrang atau Beauxbatons, sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah.

Lalu pandangan yang lain lagi, lunak, bahkan tersenyum. Rasanya seorang Severus Snape tidak pantas disenyumi seperti itu. Katakan Snape memang pernah ikut menjahili Lupin, tapi hanya ikut-ikutan—menonton lebih tepatnya—dan menyumbang tawa saat Mulciber mengurung kutu buku Gryffindor itu dalam lemari sapu.

"—Terima kasih Wolfsbanenya. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku sudah lepas kendali dan menghancurkan Shrieking Shack, atau yang lebih buruk aku memburu manusia."

Snape tidak menimpali, bukan urusannya, ia kembali mengibaskan jubah, melawati Gargoyle setelah mengucapkan kata kunci.

-o-o0o-o-

"Sirius, apa kau tidak bisa diam?"

Lupin memandang sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan pandangan jengah. Harry yang duduk di sampingnya juga memandangnya dengan tatapan sama.

Di Shrieking Shack mereka merasa aman, ya, gubuk yang sudah menjadi tempat singgah Lupin setiap bulan purnama. Tidak terpikirkan tempat lain memang, tidak mungkin juga bagi Sirius untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place di saat semua Auror bahkan Dementor gencar mencarinya seperti ini. Sebenarnya Dumbledore sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke Dorset Cottage, namun, ia tentu tidak mau kesepian. Mengajak Lupin bukan pilihan, karena sahabatnya itu mengajar.

"Kau tahu Moony, lihatlah sendiri." Sirius menatap Harry, "Dia mirip James, bukan?"

Bukan mengiyakan, tapi Lupin justru berpaling. Dia tahu kenyataannya, bahkan Sirius-pun tahu. James dulu sudah menceritakan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Tapi agaknya Sirius tidak akan pernah percaya, tidak sudi mempercayai kalau Harry bukan anak sahabatnya. Anak James atau bukan—Harry tetaplah Harry Potter.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sirius, Profesor Lupin?" Harry bergantian memandang wajah-wajah di hadapannya.

Bimbang keduanya saling berpandangan, antara keinginan untuk memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya atau biarkan terkubur begitu saja. Bukan perkara mudah untuk memceritakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan akan disangkal mentah-mentah oleh Harry. Buktinya sudah ada, Sirius yang mendengar langsung dari James saja tidak terima, apa lagi untuk Harry. Ini pasti menjadi pukulan berat, terlebih tidak pernah sekalipun orang itu berbuat baik padanya.

"Sebenarnya tidaklah penting, Harry." Sirius memulai.

"Ini penting, Sirius." sanggah Lupin. "Kenapa kau selalu menutup matamu jika mengenai dia?"

"Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, Padfoot! Kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, singkirkan dendam konyolmu itu." Lupin ganti memandang Harry, "Ini mengenai Profesor Snape, Harry."

Sirius menggeram. "Dia tetap saja keparat, Moons!"

"Sebenarnya, pernahkah kau menjadi korbannya? Pernahkan sekalipun ia mencelakaimu? Dan lupakah saat kau mengumpankannya padaku—saat transformasiku?" tidak menunggu jawaban Lupin melanjutkan, "Tidak pernah? Harus aku akui justru kau yang selalu mencelakainya, Padfoot."

Kali ini Sirius benar-benar diam. Menciptakan keheningan yang ganjil. Harry sendiri—yang tidak paham apapun—bingung mau bertanya dari mana, tidak pula menebak arah dari pembicaraan yang bisa diduga mengangkat topik Severus Snape tersebut.

Sirius menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, Harry. Yang perlu kau ketahui, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan menjadi ayah walimu."

Katakanlah Harry semakin bingung.

"Bagi kami.." Sirius memandang Lupin, dan hanya mendapat anggukan. "—Kau tetaplah anak James Potter. Dan James sangat menyayangimu tentu saja."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian katakan? A—aku sama sekali tidak paham, Sirius." Harry memandang lurus, meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Buka kacamatamu," perintah Lupin. Dilaksanakan, dan membuat Sirius membeku dalam seketika. Tidak, Harry tidak lagi mirip James Potter. Hanya kaca matanya yang membuat kesamaan.

Harry terlihat mengeluh, pandangan matanya buram. "Mataku rusak sejak kecil, di rumah bibi Petunia aku selalu membaca surat kabar lama dalam kamarku yang gelap—gudang bawah tangga. Dan hanya kaca mata ini yang diberikan mereka padaku, model lama, mereka tidak akan mau bersusah payah membelikan aku barang baru." ujar Harry panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi dua laki-laki dewasa ini saling pandang, menelan ludah. Mata mereka kembali melihat wajah Harry, mata hijaunya, hidungnya, jelas itu menurun dari Lily. Tapi gestur tubuh kurus, rambut hitam—yang seandainya dibiarkan panjang—itu akan membuatnya nampak seperti Snape.

Baiklah James memang meminta Sirius untuk menjadi wali Harry, tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya juga tidak akan ditutupi. Tidak akan adil bagi semua pihak. Terlebih Snape sekarang ada di pihak mereka. Cara—tinggal bagaimana caranya mereka menyampaikan ini pada Harry. Tidak juga terpikir tentang bagaimana Snape menanggapi masalah ini nantinya. Lupin sempat menarik kesimpulan dari yang dilakukan Snape kepada Harry, besar kemungkinan Potion Master itu juga ingin lari dari kenyataan. Sangat mustahil jika Snape tidak tahu siapa Harry sebenarnya.

Memakai kacamanya kembali, Harry kembali bertanya. "Please, Sirius. Katakan, ada apa ini?"

"Sebenarnya kau bukan anak James Potter, Harry." ujar Sirius cepat.

Mulut Harry sedikit ternganga, candaan model apa lagi ini. Tapi seingatnya baik Lupin maupun Sirius belum pernah sekalipun mencandainya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Harry cepat. "Padahal aku baru mau bertanya pada kalian, aku ingin mengenal Dad—James Potter, dari cerita yang kuharap kalian paparkan. Aku baru mengantongi info kalau Dad dulu Seeker hebat."

"Kami akan menceritakannya, baik tentang James maupun ayah kandungmu. Meski aku berpikir lebih bijaksana kalau kau bisa bicara dengan dia—Severus Snape." jelas Lupin yang membuat Harry semakin mengerutkan alis.

"Snape? Apa—apa yang? Kenapa aku harus bicara padanya?"

"Karena dialah—ayahmu, Harry." Sirius yang akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat ini, lirih namun menjadi gema di heningnya gubuk tua itu.

Entah harus bagaimana, tawa ringan yang hambar keluar dari bibir Harry, berharap Sirius dan Lupin meneriakkan April Mop tapi jelas ini bukan bulan April. "Bo—Bohong! Katakan kalian hanya bercanda, Sirius?!"

Sayangnya Harry hanya mendapat kesunyian, lagi, dan lagi. Tidak ada yang berkata apapun setelahnya. Ia memilih berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Terus berlari tidak menggubris teriakan yang menyuarakan namanya dengan lantang. Ini musibah. Dia anak Snape? Guru-Ramuan-Raja-Tega yang selalu berusaha mengeluarkannya dari Hogwarts itu? INI HANYA MIMPI!

Harry terus berlari melewati terowongan, berharap segera terbagun dari mimpi buruknya. Sampai ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, terjatuh, rasa perih menjalari lututnya yang ternyata tergores. Mencoba duduk ia menangis, tidak tahu apa yang ditangisinya. Apakah perlakuan Snape? Apakah James Potter? Apakah dirinya sendiri? Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa hatinya lebih perih dari luka di lutut yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

-

"Harry, kau sudah sadar?"

Terdengar suara Madam Pomfrey menyapa pendengaran Harry, ia mengerjap, mengamati sekeliling yang berwarna putih—Hospital Wing. Ia mencoba mengigat, dan kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit.

"Semalam Severus menemukanmu pingsan di depan patung nenek berpunuk dan membawamu ke mari, apa yang terjadi, nak?" Matron itu terus mengoceh panjang lebar, tapi Harry tidak mendengarnya, ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sirius dan Lupin semalam. Dan itu apakah mimpi? Atau bukan?

Harry menerima Ramuan dari madam Pomfrey, meminumnya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Dicobanya bangun walau kepalanya seperti baru dihantam Bludger.

"Ma'am, Prefesor Snape yang membawa saya ke sini?" tanya Harry untuk sekedar meyakinkan.

"Ya," madam Pomfrey mengangguk. "Ron dan Hermione tadi juga sudah ke mari, tapi mereka langsung berangkat ke kelas, hari ini kau beristirahat di sini dulu. Aku sudah mengurus ijinmu."

Ya, lebih baik istarahat, menenagkan pikiran. Ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang luar biasa. Percaya atau tidak, Harry ragu untuk menceritakan ini pada kedua sahabatnya. Lalu harus bilang apa pada mereka nanti? Harus bersikap bagaimana juga pada Sirius? Lalu pada—Snape?

Tidak, sebelum ini jelas. Harry belum akan membicarakan masalahnya dengan siapapun, kecuali Sirius dan Lupin mungkin. Atau perlukah ia bicara pada Snape langsung? Agaknya ini akan menjadi pilihan terakhir.

Tunggu dulu, bahkan pemikiran tentang Snape tahu masalah ini atau tidak saja baru terlintas di kepala Harry. Seandainya Snape tahu ia anaknya, kenapa gurunya itu memperlakukannya sangat buruk?

-o-o0o-o-

Snape duduk di balik mejanya, mengamati murid-murid yang sibuk dengan kuali masing-masing. Tidak ada Potter di sana, ia teringat semalam menemukan bocah itu tergeletak begitu saja di koridor. Walaupun ingin tahu tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk cuek. Seandainya semalam ia menemukannya bukan dalam kondisi pingsan, menyerahkannya pada Filch untuk didetensi akan sangat bagus tentunya.

Tapi tentu saja detensi masih bisa diberikan dalam kesempatan lain. Kadang Snape tidak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu bersemangat memberikan detensi pada Harry. Mungkin hanya cara itu yang bisa Snape lakukan untuk lebih dekat dengan putranya. Walaupun tidak ditanggapi begitu oleh pihak sebaliknya.

DUAARR..

Terdengar suara yang mengagetkannya dari pikiran yang tadi terkonsentrasi pada hal lain. Kuali meledak. Asap juga mulai terlihat. Sedikit murka ia menghunus tongkatnya dan menuju pusat kekacauan, membereskan kuali dan membersihkan asap hanya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat. Lagi-lagi Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom!" geramnya, "35 poin dari Gryffindor, dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan lulus OWL di tahun kelima!"

Selalu saja begini, Snape mengerti sebenarnya Neville termasuk murid cerdas. Tapi kegugupan, kecerobohan, dan rendahnya konsentrasi menutupi bakatnya.

Akhirnya sisa jam pelajaran hanya Snape habiskan untuk mengumbar pemotongan poin dan penambahan poin untuk Asramanya, jangan dikira memberikan poin secara cuma-cuma, Draco-lah yang menyumbangkan poin itu dengan Ramuan yang gemilang.

Saat makan malam, saat yang enggan Snape hadiri. Berbaur bukan kebiasaannya, tapi tetap saja ia hadir. Sekali lagi ia belum melihat Harry di bangku panjang Gryffindor. Setelah selesai dengan urusan perut, ia memutuskan untuk ke Hospital Wing. Kebetulan Pomfrey memesan Ramuan, jadi tidak semata-mata ia datang karena ingin melihat Harry.

Koridor di depan kamar-kamar rumah sakit ini sepi, tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran. Sama halnya dengan kamar yang tadi dipakai Harry—sudah tidak ada apapun di sana. Menghela napas Snape memutuskan kembali, urusan dengan Pomfrey bisa diselesaikan nanti-nanti, atau Ramuannya langsung saja dikirimkan setelah jadi.

-o-o0o-o-

Jangan katakan waktu cepat berputar, bagaimanapun Sirius Black akhirnya lolos. Harusnya Snape bisa menangkap animagus anjing itu, baiklah, Dumbledore memang tidak melarangnya. Walalupun faktanya Black itu tidak bersalah, tapi tidak ada bukti apapun yang meringankan tuduhannya, dan hukum tentu saja tetap berlaku. Salahkah jika Snape ingin sedikit membalas dendam dengan mengembalikan tawanan itu ke kandangnya?

Hogwart mungkin akan tenang lagi. Kali ini kutukan pada guru pelajaran DADA berlaku juga untuk Lupin, dengan perantara Snape yang keceplosan mengatakan ia adalah Manusia Serigala. Dan orang tua mana yang mau anak-anaknya diajar oleh makhluk seperti itu.

Sedikit menyesal, Snape berdiri di kantor Lupin. Menyaksikannya mengemas barang.

"Sebenarnya, bukan maksudku—"

Tersenyum, Lupin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tidak masalah, Severus. Memang ini kenyataan, kan?"

Snape menghela napas, ingin mengucapkan maaf, tapi lidahnya kelu.

"Kau—apa tidak bisa lebih lunak pada Harry?" kata Lupin yang sudah kembali menumpuk buku-bukunya dalam koper.

Snape hanya mengerutkan alisnya, ia baru sadar kontak terakhir dengan bocah yang dimaksudkan Lupin tadi memang saat kejadian pingsan di koridor itu. Selebihnya, Harry justru terkesan menghindarinya, dalam kelas ia menjadi tenang, di Aula Besar, di manapun ia tidak terlihat membuat kekacauan—kecuali ulahnya menantang Dementor demi menyelamatkan Black. Atau kebiasaan saling adu tatapan tajam juga tidak terjadi sampai detik ini.

"Lunak? Belakangan ini aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padanya, jika itu yang kau maksudkan."

Lupin kembali tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangkat kopernya, "Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Severus."

Ucapan terakhir Lupin menandakan seakan mereka akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat. Dan itu memang benar, malam kembali mencengkam dunia sihir—tidak akan ada yang nyenyak terlelap dan dibuai mimpi.

Pangeran Kegelapan benar-benar bangkit.

Dan Orde—tentu saja aktif kembali dengan Snape di tengahnya. Walaupun dalam naungan yang sama, jangan pernah berharap ia menjadi akur dengan Black.

-o-o0o-o-

Rasa sakit itu memburu, Snape memegang kepalanya yang baru saja didobrak _Legillimens_ oleh murid yang selalu dikatainya tidak berbakat. Ia tidak bisa memperkirakan sejauh apa memorinya terkuak. Ceroboh, ia sangat ceroboh membiarkan _Occlumency_-nya sedikit mengendur. Sedikit lelah sebenarnya, karena ia baru saja kembali dari tempat tuannya—Pangeran Kegelapan.

Mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening, ia menata kembali pikirannya. Sempat dilihatnya Harry meneteskan air mata sebelum kabur dari kantornya.

Tidak boleh, keadaan sangat berbahaya sekarang, semunya baru saja dimulai. Rencana-rencana Dumbledore baru saja dijalankan. Jadi kontrol diri harus tetap terjaga, meski ia khawatir akan keselamatan Harry—tentu saja Pangeran Kegelapan semakin hari akan semakin kuat, dan inilah letak bahayanya.

"Severus, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara Dumbledore terdengar di balik pintu. Dan pintu tebal itu berderak terbuka, sosok berambut keperakan panjang itu masuk tanpa menunggu pemilik ruangan membukakan pintu.

"—Dia mungkin tahu kebenarannya, Albus." Snape masih menunduk, mencengkeram kepalanya.

Dumbledore tetap tenang, "Sudah saatnya untuk bicara padanya, Severus. Lalu, tentang yang kau dapatkan tadi—Voldemort yang semakin kuat. Tentulah Harry memerlukan Mentor yang dapat membimbingnya."

Snape menghela napas, inikah waktunya untuk membuka semua. Dan kenapa ia harus—lagi-lagi menjalankan sesuatu yang berat. Mengajari Harry secara pribadi bagi Snape jauh terasa lebih berat daripada harus menjadi mata-mata ganda.

"Tapi, Albus. Kenapa aku? Sudah cukup aku mengajarinya _Legillimens_ dan _Occlumens._ Yang nyatanya dia justru lemah dalam _Occlumency_."

"Agak seperti kau rupanya,"

Snape tercengang, tidak, ia tidak lemah dalam _Occlumency, _justru dia adalah ahlinya. Nyatanya ia masih hidup sampai detik ini, dan tidak ada yang meragukan seberapa tinggi ilmu yang dimilikinya. Termasuk Pengeran Kegelapanpun bisa ia kelabuhi.

Berat Snape berdiri, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantornya—mengikuti Dumbledore yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Namun berbeda tujuan, Snape harus mencari Harry. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menahan dan memasang topeng pada putranya sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya, topeng yang ia ciptakan juga bukan karena kesengajaan. Beratnya pekerjaan yang menuntutnya bersikap keras sebagai pendidik.

Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk memandang Snape agak lama, perpaduan antara heran, kaget, dan bingung bercampur di wajahnya.

"Silver Sword." Snape mengucapkan kata kunci dan lukisan mengayun terbuka.

Ruang Rekreasi yang agak ramai tiba-tiba senyap, semua mata terarah pada sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang juga memandang berkeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Harry Potter," ucap Snape datar.

"Di..di—di kamarnya, Pro—Profesor Snape," walaupun tergagap, tapi dari sekian murid yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya Neville yang mampu menjawab. Tangannya menunjuk tangga yang menuju kamar murid laki-laki.

Snape melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menaiki tangga, lalu membuka pintu yang tadi diberitahukan Neville.

"SNAPE—" jelas ini suara Ronald Weasley, yang berteriak sekurangajar itu pada gurunya sendiri.

"Kau bisa keluar Weasley, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada temanmu ini." kata Snape, bahkan tidak sempat menambahkan minus 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena lancang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Sir ataupun Profesor.

Ron memandang Harry, meminta persetujuan. Dan setelah mendapat anggukan, pemuda berambut merah itupun meninggalkan kamar. Membiarkan Snape dan Harry untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman fatal.

"Apa yang sudah berhasil kau lihat, Potter?" Snape masih berdiri mematung, matanya lekat terpusat pada Harry yang duduk tertunduk.

"Kenapa?" gumam Harry lirih, "Kalau memang benar aku anakmu kenapa kau selalu membenciku?! Asal kau tahu sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu aku mengetahui siapa kau dan siapa aku, tapi kenapa harus memorimu yang meyakinkan aku!" tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, ia berteriak tidak gentar sedikitpun.

Snape menarik napasnya panjang, mencerna baik-baik setiap perkataan Harry dan memilah mana yang akan dijelaskan lebih dahulu. Dan pilihannya adalah menggulung lengan kirinya. Menunjukkan sebuah tengkorak dengan ular membelit yang terukir di kulit secara permanen.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang Death Eater! Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Mematai-matai aku untuk Voldemort?"

Dengan tenang Snape menurunkan kembali lengan bajunya, "Karena tanda ini, dan apa yang harus aku kerjakan tidak bisa membuatku untuk bersikap yang seharusnya kepadamu. Karena kau juga harus kuat tanpa bergantung kepadaku!"

Membenarkan, memang itu yang terjadi jika Snape baik padanya sejak kecil, kan? Tapi tetap saja Harry tidak terima. Akan membalas ucapan Mentornya—ayahnya—namun mata Snape yang menatap tajam membuatnya tidak jadi bicara.

"Salah jika kau berpikir aku sama sekali tidak mengamatimu dan membiarkanmu begitu saja, baik sejak di Priv—"

"Oh.." Harry benar-benar menyela, marah dan benci semakin menguasainya, "Jadi kau hanya jadi penonton saat aku disiksa di sana."

Tidak bijaksana seandainya Snape juga ikut emosi, meski sebenarnya ia sudah ingin sekali memberikan detensi. Ia biarkan saja Harry meluapkan semuanya, meraung dalam nada kecewa, hingga akhirnya justru lelah sendiri dan bisa tenang untuk mendengarkan. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa pesimis apakah akan dipercaya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu kau adalah yang terpilih, harusnya kau tidak cengeng seperti itu." Snape menarik Harry, tapi pemuda Gryffindor itu tetap bersikeras menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tangis. "—Dan aku tetap bertahan di Hogwarts, tahu untuk apa? Jika bukan karena kau—Harry. Aku sudah pergi jauh dari Britania Raya ini."

"Kenapa.." masih dalam kebingungan yang sama, Harry tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Saat proteksi dari ibumu terlepas, Pangeran Kegelapan akan sangat mudah membunuhmu jika tahu kau anakku. Dan itulah gunanya Occlumency, tidak ada jalan lain selain kau serius dalam berlatih. Kau harus bisa membentengi dirimu sendiri, karena aku—tidak selamanya bisa melindungimu."

Hanya untuk persiapan, apapun yang ia katakan, tetap saja—di mana ia berdiri suatu saat nanti akan ketahuan. Snape tahu dirinya itu kuat, tapi untuk melawan Pengeran Kegelapan, mungkin beberapa _Cruciatus_ tidak akan masalah. Sebisa mungkin memang ia akan mencoba maju jika saatnya tiba. Tapi—jika ia terbunuh, tentu saja Harry harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian.

"Aku masih menunggu jika kau mau meneruskan latihanmu—dan itu harus." Snape berjalan meninggalkan Harry, membiarkan pemuda itu berpikir.

Jika diingat semua perlakuan Snape pada Harry tidak ada yang membuat pemuda itu terluka, sakit hati memang iya, kesal justru sangat, harus belajar ekstra karena detensi itu baik untuknya.

Baru sadar sekarang. Harry baru bisa membuka mata kalau selama ini Snape memang selalu melindunginya. Dan benarkah Snape di pihak Dumbledore? Walaupun tanda itu benar-benar hitam? Sulit memang untuk percaya secara instan.

-o-o0o-o-

"Yah, aku masih ragu kalau Snape benar-benar di pihak kita." ujar Ron sambil membolak-balik buku ramuannya, "Sial, kenapa aku selalu lupa dengan bahan ramuannya sih!"

"Tapi apa yang dilakukannya padamu selama ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Harry." Hermione berkata tanpa menggubris Ron, ia melambai-lambaikankan surat yang dikirim Remus, "Lihat, banyak bukti Snape itu di pihak kita. Profesor Lupin juga mengatakan kalau dulu Profesor Snapelah yang memberitahukan keadaan di Departemen Misteri. Memberikan informasi pergerakan para Death Eater. Dan jika bukan karena ide darinya.. Mungkin tempat itu sudah dikuasai Voldemort."

"Dan nyawa Sirius tetap melayang," ucap Harry lirih, ia menghela napas, "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Bangga kalau ternyata dia ayahku?"

Ron memandang sahabatnya itu lekat, "Sejak kapan kau jadi sarkastik? Mengingatkanku pada—'ayahmu' itu. Dan juga Ramuan yang entah kenapa jadi sangat sulit untuk aku hafalkan, walau sekarang sudah berganti guru."

Kadang otak Ron memang lebih lamban dari ucapan ataupun aksi. Selalu berbuat tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu.

Tapi yang baru saja dikatakan Ron justru membuat Harry tersenyum, ia melepas kacamata dan rambutnya yang agak memanjang ia biarkan berantakan menutup dahi, agak semakin mirip dengan Snape. Lalu membanting punggung pada sofa ruang rekreasi, menyamankan diri.

"Kalau dipikir aku ternyata masih mempunyai ayah, aku mungkin sangat beruntung. Tapi, sial juga karena ayahku selalu kejam padaku." kata Harry, matanya terlihat menerawang walau tertuju pada Advanced Potion Making yang diletakkannya di meja. "Aku mungkin harus bicara lagi padanya,"

"Dia mata-mata hebat, Harry. Andai semua orang tahu ini." ujar Hermione dan ia kembali menyibukkan diri pada tugas Arithmancy.

-

Snape terlihat sibuk mendaraskan mantra. Tongkatnya teracung ke pergelangan tangan Dumbledore yang menghitam dan terbakar. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menuangkan piala penuh ramuan kental keemasan ke tenggorokan Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Kenapa?" kata Snape tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa kau memakai cincin itu? Cincin itu ada kutukannya, tentunya kau menyadarinya. Kenapa kau bahkan menyentuhnya?"

Cincin Marvolo Gaunt tergeletak di atas meja di depen Dumbledore. Cincin itu sudah retak, pedang Gryffindor tergeletak di sebelahnya.

Dumbledore terlihat menyeringai, "Aku.. bodoh. Sangat tergoda."

"Tergoda apa?" tuntut Snape.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi ini sebuah rencana juga. Yang ujungnya mungkin akan menyeret Snape untuk kehilangan nyawa juga.

"Nah, kira-kira, berapa waktu yang aku punyai?" Dumbledore justru balik bertanya, dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja.

Agak bimbang, Snape kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Mungkin—hanya sekitar satu tahun." ia memberi jeda, sedikit berang sebenarnya, "Andai kau memanggilku lebih awal, aku bisa mengulurnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi kalau melepas kutukanya, itu mustahil. Dan tentunya kutukan ini semakin lama akan semakin kuat."

Dumbledore tersenyum, berita bahwa ia hanya punya kurang dari satu tahun untuk hidup tampaknya hanya masalah kecil. Atau bahkan bukan masalah sama sekali. "Severus, aku beruntung memilikimu. Luar biasa beruntung."

Snape hanya mendengus, mengamati cincin retak itu. "Apa menurutmu dengan menghancurkannya maka kutukannya akan buyar?"

Agak susah Dumbledore membenahi duduknya yang agak merosot, "Kira-kira begitu.. Tapi Severus, tahukah apa yang sebenarnya ada di cincin ini? Horcrux! Dan dengan begini semuanya menjadi lebih mudah."

"Lebih mudah?" Snape tampak benar-benar kebingungan.

"Kita kembali ke rencana Voldemort, rencana untuk menyuruh Draco Malfoy yang malang membunuhku."

Menyadari pembicaraan mulai serius, Snape mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja Dumbledore. Dan menyimak apa yang akan diutarakan Mentornya itu.

"Jelas sebenarnya itu hanya vonis mati untuk Draco. Dan jika Draco gagal, tugas itu dilimpahkan padamu, bukan?"

Snape mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang prioritasmu untuk mengawasi Slytherin kecil kita yang malang itu. Tawarkan bantuan padanya, aku tahu dia menyukaimu—"

"Sebenarnya sudah jauh berkurang." Snape ingat saat Draco menyalahkannya karena posisi Lucius tergeser, dan ia yang semakin naik, dipercaya untuk menjadi tangan kanan Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, cobalah. Aku lebih peduli kepada korban-korban tidak sengaja gara-gara rencana yang terbesit di otak anak itu. Dan pada akhirnya memang hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya agar ia selamat dari murka Voldemort."

Snape mengankat alisnya, nadanya sinis ketika ia bertanya, "Apa kau bermaksud membiarkannya membunuhmu? Atau bahkan kau sengaja memakai cincin Gaunt karena sebuah rencana gila lagi—kau merencanakan kematianmu?"

Dumbledore mengakui kalau Snape memang cerdik, "Kita memang penuh rencana, bukan? Mulai dari tetap menjaga Harry tetaplah Harry Potter demi lancarnya rencana-rencana kemudian," Dumbledore memberi jeda, "—Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Draco membunuhku, Severus. Kau—kau yang harus membunuhku."

Sunyi lama, hanya kadang terdengar bunyi Fawkes yang mematuk-matuk tulang cumi. Menciptakan keheningan yang ganjil.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang?" suara Snape penuh ironi. "Atau kau perlu waktu dulu untuk menyusun kata-kata di batu nisan?"

"Oh, tidak, Severus, bukan sekarang. Kau akan tahu jika waktunya tiba nanti." kata Dumbledore yang bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Snape tampak marah, kata-katanya terucap kasar. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk mati, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja Draco yang melakukannya?"

"Jiwa anak itu belum terlalu rusak," ucap Dumbledore, "Aku tidak mau jiwanya tercabik karena aku."

"Lalu kau anggap aku ini bagaimana? Jiwaku? Bagaimana dengan jiwaku, Dumbledore?"

"Kau sendiri tahu di mana kesetiaanmu berpijak Severus, dan apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini menuntut nyali yang besar. Kita, aku—kalau kau masih ragu—akan melakukan apapun untuk kedamaian dunia sihir. Lingkup kecilnya untuk menjaga keselamatan seluruh murid Hogwarts, tidak terkecuali untuk Death Eater muda itu, dia korban, dan masih bisa diselamatkan." kata Dumbledore panjang lebar. "Severus, ini penting untuk rencanaku senlanjutnya, apa kau siap berkorban juga untuk rencana ini?" Dumbledore memandang laki-laki yang sangat dipercayainya itu lama. "Ini akan menyangkut tongkatku—Elder Wand. Dan hanya kepadamu aku bisa mempercayakan semuanya."

-o-o0o-o-

Beberapa kali bertemu Dumbledore, melihat bermacam memory dalam Pansive, Harry merasa keadaan semakin memuncak. Seperti tinggal menunggu waktu saja kapan Voldemort bergerak dan ia yang harus memusnahkannya.

Kali ini ia melewati area yang dulu begitu enggan dipijaknya, melewati koridor yang akan membawanya ke Dungeon. Bisa dikatakan hubungannya dengan Snape tetap saja agak kaku, namun Harry semakin merasa nyaman, seperti sudah tertanam di jiwanya kalau Severus Snape memang ayahnya.

Walaupun belakangan Harry jarang melihatnya—kecuali di kelas DADA. Tapi Harry yakin, Snape sangat sibuk diluaran sana. Mengelabuhi Voldemort dan mengeruk informasi. Lalu dari sana ia dan Dumbledore membuat langkah cepat untuk pencegahan.

Dan buku milik Sang Pangeran, Harry tersenyum mengingat Snape yang sempat berkata—jangan curang di kelas Slughorn—saat mereka berpapasan di koridor. Tentu saja, siapa lagi Sang Pangeran itu sudah jelas. Dilihat dari umur bukunya itu adalah masa Snape, dan siapa Potion Master di masa ini?

Terputus dari kekaguman sesaatnya, Harry melihat Snape berbicara pada Draco. Ia bersembunyi, sedikit menguping namun agaknya pembicaraan sudah usai. Hanya sedikit terdengar kata lucuti, Astronomi, bunuh. Entah apa pula ini. Jika ingat siapa Draco, mau tidak mau jelas terbesit tanya. Dan niatnya untuk menemui Snape jadi gagal karena Snape pergi, berbelok di koridor yang menuju luar kastil. Lalu diputuskannya untuk mengikuti Draco yang kelihatannya kacau.

Pemandangan langka, di kamar mandi Harry mendapati Draco yang menagis bahkan bercerita pada Myrtle. Dan pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu mencoba menghilangkan airmatanya dengan membasuh wajah.

Tapi bukan seorang jenius Slytherin jika Draco tidak tahu kalau sedang diikuti. Secepat kilat Draco menghunus tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra, "_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" reflek yang bagus, namun Draco terus mendesaknya.

Tidak peduli bahwa sihir hitam terlarang digunakan di kastil, Draco sama sekali tidak perduli, ia tidak tertarik dengan serangan model _Stupefy_. Beberapa kali _Cruciatus _dilancarkannya, meleset memang. Dan balasan dari Harry sama sekali tidak pernah diduganya.

"—_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" lambaian tongkat Harry terasa berat, dan dikiranya serangan itu meleset.

Namun..

Dari wajah, dada, dan sekujur tubuh Draco menyemburkan darah. Kemejanya robek, menunjukkan luka-luka menganga seperti habis ditebas pedang. Sedikit merintih kesakitan, Draco melangkah mundur namun kakinya tidak kuat lagi menyangga, ambruk dan merahnya darah membasahi lantai.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin—aku tidak.." Harry berjalan mendekati Draco, ia semakin banyak melihat darah. Gemetar, terduduk di samping tubuh Draco yang sedikit kejang dan semakin panik saat Myrtle mulai berteriak-teriak.

Pintu terjeplak dengan keras. Harry menoleh, mendapati Snape berdiri dengan wajah pucat yang tidak terbaca.

"Menyingkir!" murka Snape pada Harry dan medorongnya untuk menjauhi Draco.

Snape kemudian berlutut, mencabut tongkatnya, lalu melafalkan _Vulnera Sanatur_ berulang-ulang di atas luka Draco. Mantra itu dilantunkan begitu indah, memiliki lantunan nada merdu, mengiringi luka Draco yang semakin tertutup, menyesap darah yang ke luar kembali ke dalam tubuh.

-

Snape membawa kekesalannya ke kantor Dumbledore, ia masih terlihat sangat murka. "Aku memberinya detensi, Dumbledore! Mantraku telah disalahgunakan, sekedar detensi saja seharusnya belum apa-apa."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Severus. Aku akan membawanya mencari benda dari Slytherin. Bersiaplah, waktunya sebentar lagi."

Snape menghela napasnya yang berat, "Draco sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, hanya saja sepertinya dia takut untuk melucuti tongkatmu."

"Dia harus, bahkan dengan cepat sebelum yang lainnya datang. Dengan begitu kepemilikan sudah pindah sebelum kau membunuhku, Severus." kata Dumbledore, masih bernada tenang.

"Dan mengelabuhi Pangeran Kegelapan sekali lagi, membuat dia berpikir kepemilikan Elder ada di tanganku."

Mengangguk, Dumbledore mempersilahkan Snape kembali ke kantornya. Dan ia sendiri akan berangkat ke Secret Island.

-o-o0o-o-

Tergopoh Harry memapah tubuh Dumbledore, tubuhnya sendiri masih lelah, tenaganya terkuras untuk melawan _Inferi_. Ia masih bertekat untuk membawa Mentor yang sangat dihormatinya itu ke Hospital Wing. Namun ternyata Dumbledore mencegahnya.

"Panggilkan Severus untukku," kata Dumbledore dengan suara serak.

"Tapi, Sir. Hospital Wing—" Harry merasa kalau membawanya ke Madam Pomfrey akan jauh lebih baik.

"Severus.. Sekarang, aku membutuhkannya."

Tidak dapat membantah Harry berlari meninggalkan Dumbledore, sebelum menuruni tangga ia menoleh sekali lagi, rasa khawatir hampir membuatnya berbalik arah dan membawa Dumbledore. Tapi ia harus mencari Snape.

"Profesor!" seru Harry saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang melangkah tergesa menuju Menara Astronomy, napasnya agak tersengal. "Kepala Sekolah—di sana.. dia.."

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Snape dingin, bahkan hawa yang tercipta juga berbeda. "Aku peringatkan padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menginjakkan kakimu di Menara Astronomy."

"Tapi—"

"Pergi dari sini!" perintah Snape keras, sebelum kembali melangkah menuju tempat di mana Draco dan Dumbledore sedang berhadap-hadapan.

Bukan Harry jika ia tidak penasaran dan mencari masalah. Perlahan ia kembali, dan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar akan membuatnya hancur.

_Avada Kedavra_ yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Snape, lalu wajah Snape yang memandang Dumbledore dengan keras terbaca seperti sedang meremehkan. Dan jerit bahagia dari Bellatrix terdengar, ia langsung membuat tanda kegelapan berpendar di atas Menara Astronomi disertai bahak dari Fenrir. Tidak berlangsung lama memang, karena Snape mengambil alih, ia menarik Draco dan menginstruksikan pada yang lainnya untuk segera pergi.

Berlari dalam tergesa, dengan air mata yang terus berurai. Bayangan tubuh Dumbledore yang terhempas ringan ke belakang itu akan dijadikan kekuatan. Memburu Snape yang dengan kejamnya membunuh Dumbledore.

Baru saja ia merasa bangga, mempercayai Snape adalah ayahnya. Bahkan berharap akan bisa mencairkan suasana dan dapat bercengkerama bersama. Kalaupun tidak semuluk itu, ada satu hal yang ingin Harry lakukan. Memanggil Snape—Dad.

Tapi semuanya hanya kebohongan. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu terlalu licik menipu Dumbledore dan menipu Harry, ia teramat kelam sesuai warna yang dipilihnya. Kalaupun darah yang mengalir di tubuh Harry ini memang darah Snape. Harry tidak akan sudi mengakuinya. Tidak akan pernah sudi. Benar apa yang pernah diucapkan Sirius dulu, bahwa Snape tetaplah seorang keparat.

Terus mengejar Snape, satu-satunya tempat tujuan para Death Eater itu pasti titik _Apparate._ Terang saja, mereka sudah di sana, dan Harry dapat bonus nyala merah membara dari pondok Hagrid.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry berteriak lantang, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada punggung Snape, dan tentu saja dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Draco, larilah bersama mereka." perintah Snape yang kini berjalan dengan mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Harry.

Jika ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Snape saat ini. Bagaimana saat ia harus menutup semua kesedihannya dalam _Occlumency_. Jika itu dirasakan oleh penyihir biasa, dapat dipastikan orang itu telah meringkuk dalam ruang khusus untuk penderita ganguan jiwa di Saint Mungo.

"_Cruc_—" sekali lagi Harry mencoba untuk mamentrai Snape. Namun diblokir.

Snape memandangnya dengan mencibir, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku. Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai kemampuan!"

"Incarc—" Harry meraung. Dengan malas Snape mematahkannya hanya dengan lambaian tangan, semakin memperjelas level sihir yang sangat jauh berbeda.

"Lawan aku, pengecut!" berteriak, Harry sudah sedemikian frustasinya. "Kau penghianat busuk! Kau menipu Dumbledore! Kau membunuhnya! Kau keparat pengecut! _Sect_—"

Raut wajah Snape mengeras, ia tersinggung, namun tetap ditahan. "Kau mau menggunakan mantraku untuk melawanku?" Snape kembali mecibir, "Terblokir, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Mantra apapun tidak akan pernah sampai padaku jika kau tidak menutup pikiranmu!"

"Severus! Cepat! Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan Potter itu hidup! Ayo kita harus cepat pergi!" seorang Death Eater memanggil.

"Bunuh saja aku!" Harry maraung marah, "Bunuh aku seperti kau membunuhnya, PENGECUT—"

"JANGAN—" Snape menjerit, terdengar merana, ia sudah seperti gila menghadapi kata-kata dari Harry. "—SEBUT AKU PENGECUT!"

Ya, karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikul Snape saat ini. Ia berani menjerumuskan diri, tidak peduli akan dinilai bagaimana, sudah memutuskan tidak masalah semua orang menyimpan dendam dan membencinya.

Walaupun sekali lagi ia harus melepas putranya. Jangan berpikir hanya Harry saja yang memiliki keingingan, Snape juga sama, harapan yang cukup sederhana. Namun keadaan membuat hal itu sangat sulit. Ia hanya ingin mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Harry, mengenalnya, dan berlaku seperti seorang ayah yang seharusnya.

Tapi kesempatan itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah berpihak pada Snape.

-o-o0o-o-

Hogwarts telah jatuh dalam cengkraman Voldemort. Dengan mengutus Snape untuk kembali dan menguasai Sekolah itu, sang Pangeran Kegelapan akan membangun wadah untuk calon-calon Death Eater muda yang nantinya akan setia kepadanya.

Ruangan yang dulunya sangat sering dimasukinnya ini sekarang menjadi kantornya. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang seolah selalu dalam masa berkabung itu masih berdiri. Memandang lukisan Dumbledore yang terpekur. Dan sesaat kemudian lukisan itu bangun—tampak sumringah saat tahu Snape sudah berada di sini.

"Dumbledore, aku sudah kembali. Aku siap untuk rencana selanjutnya."

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Harry memusnahkan semua Horcrux, Severus. Tinggal menunggu Voldemort memperlakukan ularnya dengan tidak sewajarnya. Maka itulah puncaknya." jelas Dumbledore—lukisan Dumbledore.

Snape tidak mengerti, "Ular? Nagini?"

"Ya, aku sudah bisa menebak di mana saja Horcrux-Horcrux itu tertanam. Dan Nagini salah satunya. Jadi perhatikan, Severus. Akan tiba saat Voldemort sangat melindungi ularnya." kata Dumbledore yakin.

Berupaya melindungi seluruh murid, ditambah mengelabuhi Carrow yang senang mengekornya, bahkan masih harus mengawasi gerak Harry di luaran sana. Sudah seminggu penuh Snape kehilangan waktu tidurnya, bahkan 24 jam saja dirasanya terlau singkat untuk hitungan waktu dalam sehari.

Dan terus seperti itu, semuanya masih lancar, sampai Harry berkemah di Hutan Dean. Ia harus bergerak mengantarkan pedang Gryffindor, dan itu juga berhasil dengan bagus. Dengan seekor _Patronus_ Snape menuntun Harry. Dan hanpir hilang kendali saat terlalu lama putranya itu tidak muncul kepermukaan. Namun Weasley datang, Snape bisa kembali ke Hogwarts dengan tenang.

-

"Severus?"

Snape melepas jubah hitamnya, jubah ini hanya akan memperlambat gerak nanti. Kemudian ia mendongak memandang figur dalam lukisan yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Berhati-hatilah,"

Snape mengangguk, tidak tahu sebanarnya ia harus berhati-hati untuk apa. Ia sudah memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan kepada dirinya yang jelas bukan mata-mata untuk pihak kegelapan. Katakan ia memang dipercaya. Tapi sekarang saatnya untuk menunjukkan. Ia melangkah keluar dari kantornya, akan melawan langsung, akan bertempur dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Sepertinya memang sudah memanas, anggota Orde, Auror, bahkan orang-orang Kementrian sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kekacauan di dunia sihir. Death Eater harus segera ditumbangkan. Serentak mereka malakukan serangan—perang ke dua pada akhirnya berkecamuk.

Dentuman dari mantra yang meledak di udara, kilatan cahaya menyambar ke segala penjuru. Tidak peduli dengan semua itu Snape berjalan mantap ke Shrieking Shark. Sedikit berjengit saat mendengar reruntuhan yang berbenturan dengan tanah disertai jerit entah dari pihak mana. Juga suara-suara yang makin jelas meneriakkan, _Stupefy_, _Protego_, _Incardio_, _Crucio_, bahkan _Avada Kedavra_, dan entah sederet mantra-mantra maut lainnya.

Siapapun yang meninggal di pihak putih, Merlin akan membawakan kedamaiaan. Dan sampailah Snape pada tujuannya.

"Severus, Severus.. Baru saja aku akan mencarimu." Voldemort menyunginggkan senyum yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti senyum, hanya tarikan bibir yang mengerikan. "Tongkat ini, kau pemiliknya. Kau yang membunuh pencinta muggle itu, harusnya aku sadari itu sejak lama."

Ya, harusnya. Pangeran Kegelapan memang jenius, tapi ia suka mengesampingkan hal remeh yang justru bisa menusuknya.

"Jadi—" Pangeran Kegelapan mengacungkan tongkat yang lain, "Sebuah kehormatan jika mati di tanganku. Sebagai orang kepercayaanku, harusnya kau bangga."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." ucap Snape dingin.

Terperangah, Voldemort memicingkan matanya, ingatannya seperti diputar balik menyelidiki detail yang terlewat. "Ternyata memang seperti itu! _Avad_—"

Kalah cepat, Snape dengan sigap meblokir serangan itu, dan membalas, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Dipatahkan. Voldemort menyeringai, "Tidak aku sangka kau berani melawanku! Aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah kalau begitu, Tongkat Elder akan jadi milikku! Nagini! Habisi dia!"

-

Draco berlari di sepanjang koridor. Nyaris bertabrakan dengan Neville, mereka saling pandang sejenak.

"Ketemu?" tanya Draco.

"Ti—tidak. Prrefesor Snape tidak ada di manapun! Ba—bagaimana situasinya? Apakah—apakah?" Neville tergagap, bukan hanya karena ia selalu seperti itu, tapi karena napasnya yang tersengal bercampur rasa takut, ia melihat banyak korban berjatuhan. Juga takut dengan Draco Malfoy yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut menghabisi Death Eater—ini sangat aneh.

"Cari keberadaan Profesor Snape! Ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan!" tidak menunggu jawaban Draco kembali berlari. Ia harus menemui Harry Potter. Musuh besarnya itu harus melucuti tongkatnya, kepemilikan Elder harus segera berpindah, inilah satu-satunya cara mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Jujur Draco merasa tangannya sangat berat—bukan harfiah memang tapi hak yang ada padanya itu mengerikan.

Draco merasakan keberadaan Harry, entah di sudut mana. Tentu saja tidak terlihat, apa gunanya punya jubah gaib jika tidak dimanfaatkan.

"Keluar kau, Potter!" Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya sembari berputar. "Jangan bersembunyi! Kita selesaikan sekarang, akan kubunuh kau!"

Ada gerakan dari belakang yang tidak di sadari Draco, dan, "_Stufepy_!"

Tersungkur, sedikit menahan sakit Malfoy muda itu menyeringai kasar, "Sunguh pengecut kau menyerangku dari belakang!"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak waspada, Malfoy! _Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" Draco membuat pertahanan dan secepat yang ia bisa ia membalas dengan mantra yang sama, "_CRUC_—"

"_Expeliarmus_!"

Selesai. Draco memandang tongkatnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Akhirnya kepemilikan Elder yang ada di tangan Voldemort telah berpindah juga. Draco terduduk, bertumpu pada lututnya. "Selesaikan, Potter!"

Harry mendekat, masih dengan waspada. Tongkatnya siap dilambaikan untuk menyalurkan kutukan. "Menyerah, Malfoy? Kau tidak seperti Malfoy yang biasanya!"

Berang, Draco meraung marah. "Apa kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, bodoh?!"

Akan membalas teriakan Draco tapi Harry melihat seseorang datang tergopoh-gopoh. Neville.

"Shri.. Shrieking Shark! Tinggal Profesor Snape dan Voldemort yang tersisa! Aku melihat orang-orang Kementrian sudah mengidentifikasi korban di halaman depan."

"Cepat ke sana, Potter! Bicara dengan Gryffindor tidak punya otak sepertimu hanya membuatku emosi. Selamatkan dia, selamatkan Severus!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bodoh!" Draco membuang blazer mahalnya yang sudah rusak, hingga tersisa kemeja hitam yang juga sudah sobek di bagian lengan. Tidak peduli itu, ia bergegas pergi. Dan yang membuat Harry semakin binggung Neville justru mengikuti Draco.

-

Tubuh itu sudah terkapar di lantai Shrieking Shark. Namun masih mencoba untuk bangkit, ia memegang lehernya yang mengalami pendarahan hebat, berusa menyumbat nadinya yang tertusuk taring Nagini. Kepalanya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya bagai terbakar, namun tetap dicobanya untuk bergerak.

"—Profesor Snape!" teriak Draco saat melihat Mentor favoritnya itu ambruk, secepatnya ia menahan tubuh Snape.

"Pangeran.. Kegelapan.. mencari Harry.." kata Snape terbata, serak suaranya menyampaikan beratnya ia untuk berbicara. Lalu, sebuah cairan biru keperakan keluar dari mulut, mata dan telinga Snape, "Ambil itu.. Draco. Berikan.. berikan padanya.."

"Profesor! Profesor! Severus, kau bisa bertahan! Kau bisa!"

Namun sudah tidak ada balasan lagi.

Draco menghela napas, ia menoleh ke sisi lain di mana Neville tertunduk. "Sedang apa kau di sana? Semua belum selesai, Pangeran Kegelapan dan Nagini masih bernyawa!"

Membiarkan Snape, biar bagaimanapun Draco harus menyerahkan memory itu. Berbalik, Neville sudah tidak ada di tempat, setengah berlari ia menuju pintu keluar yang ada di bawah Dedalu Perkasa, nyaris bertabrakan dengan Kingsley dan anak buahnya.

"Mr. Malfoy—" sapa Kingsley.

"Tidak sekarang jika ingin menangkapku." Draco bergerak mundur, "Aku ha—"

"Severus Snape, sudah terbunuh." suara teriakan dari dalam membuat Kingsley menoleh dan memberi kesempatan bagi Draco untuk kabur.

Kingsley justru mendekati jenazah Snape. Ia tahu Draco ada di pihak mana, jadi dibiarkan saja.

"Tidak, dia masih hidup." seorang perempuan mendeteksi denyut yang sangat lembut.

"Tangani dia, Nesha." Kingsley memerintahkan anakbuahnya itu untuk tinggal, "Dan yang lain, ikut aku! Voldemort masih di sini. Mengincar nyawa Harry."

Dan ledakan-ledakan kembali terdengar dari Aula Besar. Murka Voldemort semakin memuncak saat menihat Nagini pada akhirnya menyusul para Death Eater yang telah meregang nyawa.

Bukan pertarungan yang sengit, tenaga Voldemort sudah berkurang, habis untuk melayani Snape yang ternyata juga merepotkan. Hanya sebuah kenyataan yang menjadi modal Harry. Bahwa ia bukan keturunan Potter, bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak terkait.

Dari tongkat Elder yang dipakai Voldemort untuk merapalkan _Avada Kedavra_ padanya namun justru tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada kilat hijau yang meluncur membuat Harry tahu, bahwa kepimilikan Elder bukan pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Dengan Expeliarmus ia meraih tongkat Elder, entah dorongan dari mana ia mengarahkan tongkat legendaris itu pada Voldemort dan ganti merapalkan kutukan tak termaafkan.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Debam keras, dengan mata terbelalak. Sangat berbeda dari keadaan Dumbledore walau mereka mati dengan mantra yang sama. Wajah Dumbledore tetap terlihat damai dengan senyum yang senatiasa tidak akan pernah pergi. Harry menduga sekarangpun Dumbledore pasti sedang tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil, Snape, Voldemort, Death Eater, semua sudah musnah dari muka bumi ini.

Hanya seperti ini saja, riuhnya suasana justru seperti kesunyian untuk Harry. Ia merasa janggal, semudah itukah? Voldemort yang hebat semudah itu dikalahkan? Agaknya, memang ada yang terlewat.

-o-o0o-o-

Jadi di sinilah ia berada. Di depan Pensive dengan tubuh gemetar. Setelah menyerahkan memory, Draco meninggalkannya sendirian, pemuda Malfoy itu dibawa Auror untuk pemeriksaan.

Mata Harry basah, ia mendongak, berharap lukisan Dumbledore yang menggantung di dinding ada penghuninya. Tapi mustahil, jelas Dumbledore stanby di Wizengamot.

Harry merebahkan dirinya di karpet, merenungi kembali setiap detail memori yang baru saja disaksikannya. Sebenarnya semua itu hanya akan menampakkan kelemahannya, kebodohannya. Bagaimana rencana yang disusun Dumbledore dan Snape mengenai jalur perpindahan kepemilikan tongkat Elder. Dengan Snape yang menjadi umpan terakhir, yang lagi-lagi untuk menipu Voldemort. Hal ini tidak pernah terpikir, bahkan terlintas dalam benak Harry saja tidak.

Dan tanpa jerih payah, Harry dapat membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan. Bukan, bukan ia yang membunuhnya. Harry meraung dalam keputusasaan, jika Snape tidak mengorbankan nyawa demi membuat Voldemort terlena ia tidak akan bisa membunuh terror dunia sihir itu. Kekuatan Harry belum cukup untuk melampauinya.

Apa lagi yang diharapkan sekarang? Ia mengatai ayahnya sendiri pengecut? Justru dirinya sendirilah yang pengecut. Tidak menerima fakta yang ada, harusnya Harry bangga menyebut Snape dengan panggilan Dad. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah dilakukannya, dan sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan itu.

Harry ingin melebur saja, ingin menghilang dari muka bumi. Ia malu, ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai anak dari Severus Snape. Kemarin ia mengutuk darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, tapi sekarang yang ada Harry merasa tubuhnya terlalu rendah untuk dialiri darah yang sama seperti Snape.

Snape adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Pahlawan yang memakai topeng Death Eater demi keselamatannya, demi menjaga dunia sihir. Lalu ia? Walaupun seluruh surat kabar dan penyihir di jagat raya ini menyanjungnya, mengaguminya. Tapi Harry merasa kosong, itu pujian untuk omong kosong. Harusnya Snape yang mendapat penghargaan. Snape yang bekerja, bukan ia.

"Dad.. boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" suara Harry nyaris tidak terdengar, teredam oleh isaknya.

Katakan Harry berbicara pada tabung memory. Karena ia belum menemui Kingsley, kesalahpahaman belum diluruskan, jadi jenazah Snape juga sudah pasti diletakkan bersama para Death Eater lainnya.

Snape—jenazah Snape tidak pantas disemayamkan bersama Death Eater. Menyadari ini, Harry bangkit, membersihkan nama ayahnya adalah langkah pertama.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Draco berdiri di ambang pintu, "Padahal pertanyaan Auror-Auror padaku tadi terasa sangat lama, dan selama itu pula kau masih di sini."

Menyadari siapa yang berbicara, Harry merasa semakin tidak berguna. Seorang Draco bahkan mempunyai andil untuk membantunya.

"Malfoy, aku—"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." kata Draco, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan bicara melalui pundaknya, "Kingsley menunggumu. Kesaksian dariku tidak cukup kuat untuk membebaskan Profesor Snape."

"A—Apa?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh lagi! Sebenarnya ke mana isi kepalamu? Kau itu punya otak atau tidak, aku ragu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah anaknya. Tentu saja Profesor masih hidup, datang saja ke Saint Mungo!" seru Draco sambil terus melangkah. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan juga wujud kepedulian, hanya penyampaiaannya saja yang melenceng.

Entah kenapa Harry merasa semua orang peduli padanya, dan benar kata Draco. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kenyataan.

-

"Order of Merlin, First Class. Ini yang tertinggi yang bisa didapatkan Severus." kata Kingsley di ruangannya. Ia mengamati pemuda yang tampak tidak memiliki semangat hidup itu. "Baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Terperangah, Harry lalu mengangguk singkat. Padahal setelah Draco mengatakan Snape masih hidup ia buru-buru ke Saint Mungo. Namun, hanya selewat beberapa menit. Hanya hitungan menit saja ia selisih jalan dengan Snape. Sudah dicarinya ke Spinner's End, nihil. Mencoba peruntungan ke Godric's Holow yang didapat adalah angin. Sudah tidak tahu lagi Harry harus mencarinya ke mana.

Apakah Snape tidak mau mengakuinya sekarang? Dan membuangya seperti dulu—ah, Snape bahkan tidak pernah membuangnya. Snape selalu di dekatnya, walaupun dalam wujud tidak ramah. Ya, sangat setimpal memang jika Snape membencinya.

"Ah," Suara Kingsley kembali memecah kesunyian, "Sedikit terlambat, eh, Severus?"

Apa? Harry bahkan tidak berani menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan dari laki-laki yang duduk di hadapanya itu.

"Ya, sulit sekali menemukan Ms. Leland dan Order Merlin itu sebenarnya tidak perlu."

Suara selanjutnya membuat Harry dengan kecepatan maksimal memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, Harry hanya memandang Snape dengan buncah kebahagiaan. Cukup tahu diri, ia tidak menghambur memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Jika mau menunggu padahal minggu depan Nesha sudah kembali, stok anti venom benar-benar habis, dan aku malah mengutusnya untuk berburu." Kingsley agak menyesal, tapi senyumnya segera kembali, "Aku tinggalkan kalian di sini."

Snape menghela napas, lalu mengangguk pada Kingsley yang melewatinya. Dan kemudian kembali melihat Harry, mendekati pemuda itu, "Kenapa hanya diam saja, masih dendam pada Dad?"

"Ma.. maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku.. terima kasih. Dan maaf, aku—" Harry meracau, tertunduk seoleh lantai sangat menarik untuk diamati.

Dibiarkan agak lama, tapi tidak ada gerakan ataupun ucapan lain yang keluar dari bibir Harry. Dalam hati Snape tersenyum melihatnya, "Mau ikut Dad pulang, atau kau lebih memilih tetap di sini?"

Kali ini Harry bergerak, memeluk sosok yang masih saja memakai pakaian serba hitam itu. Ia benar-benar bangga memanggil Snape, "Dad.."

Dan semuanya tidak perlu dijelaskan. Tidak perlu kata-kata muluk untuk meluapkan penyesalan yang dalam. Tidak perlu hiperbola untuk menyampaikan terima kasih. Dan tidak perlu berlarut untuk sebuah penyesalan, keterpurukan bukan jalan keluar, merenungi kesalahan juga bukan harapan. Saat keduanya sudah saling menerima, perlahan melupakan seluruh kenangan buruk. Maka jalan hidup ke depan terbuka lebar. Lebih indah dari yang bisa dibayangkan.

-o-o0o-o-

FIN

-o-o0o-o-

"Ck.. kadang menjadi terkenal itu merepotkan!" Harry menggerutu sendiri, ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan tenang di Diagon Alley, namun bukan hanya Rita Skeeter, tapi banyak orang sejenis itu yang memburunya demi mendapat sedikit gosip yang bisa dikembangkan menjadi fitnah tentang Harry 'Snape' Potter.

"Kenapa bukan Dad saja yang menjadi terkenal.." ia masih menggerutu, memandang sosok yang membaca buku dengan tenang.

Menutup bukunya, Snape mendongak melihat putranya, dan tersenyum. "Karena memang kau sudah terkenal sejak dilahirkan, kan?"

"Tidak adil! Yang mereka kejar harusnya Dad, bukan aku."

Snape tidak melayani kekesalan Harry.

"Dad pasti membuat Ramuan Anti Wartawan."

Mau tidak mau Snape tertawa. "Tidak ada Ramuan seperti itu, Harry."

"Bohong!"

Dan Spinner's End, tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang sepi.

-o-o0o-o-

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk **Ambu** yang telah meminjamkan mantra DNAus-nya.

Niatnya ini birthday fict, tapi kok sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang ulang tahun?

Ah.. Apapun Sev..

Maaf kalau membosankan, maaf kalau ceritanya menurun di pertengahan sampai tamat, sebenarnya saya kehilangan arah, dan makin stress karena tidak bisa mempublis ini kemaren.

Pokoknya ribuan maaf untukmu Sev..

Oke, entah kapan prekuel berjudul Trust dan sekuel berjudul Faith yang kesemuanya tentang kisah cinta Severus akan saya selesaikan. Saya undur dulu, see ya!


End file.
